1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to image processing and, more particularly, to devices and methods for varying a geometry of an image.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,404 to Smith describes a technique for resizing a digital video image, extending over a given number of source pixels, to meet a different number of target pixels. This technique requires expressing point brightness energy associated with each source pixel as an area that spans two source pixel intervals, each area span having a shape proportional to the energy distribution of the source pixel with time. Creating for each target pixel a sample aperture of a duration which is a function of the resizing factor, sampling the area spans with each sample aperture to provide, for each target pixel, a set of coefficients, where each coefficient represents the proportion of an area span which is within the sample aperture. Thereafter, scaling, with its associated coefficient, the amount of point brightness energy for each source pixel whose area span appears within any given sample aperture.
While the above described technique is employable for resizing a source image when a given number of source pixels and a given number of target pixels are provided, no suitable device or method of identifying various source pixels and various target pixels is available as is desired when it is necessary to project a source image onto a geometrically changing surface.